clanexefandomcom-20200213-history
King's League
These tournaments will be Team Overmind Only and are meant for practice, fun and a casual competitive environment between the awesome overmind members. You can only win prestige and experience. Global rules #All participants are expected to behave as adults and be respectfull to the other players. Reports of BM will be taken seriously with disqualification as its highest penalty. #Players can sign up for both tournaments but can also choose to only participate in one. #In order to sign up players will have to create a Challonge account ( really easy). The account name must reflect their SC2 battle.net names. #Players are expected to update their own matches and arrange their own play times within the given schedule. #Map Pool: The current ladder map pool provided by Blizzard will be used. Players will veto maps until one is left. After that the loser picks the next map. The current lowest ranked player will start the vetoing process. #Whenever there is a problem, I (Blackrock) will be the only one that can give a binding answer to that problem unless I (Blackrock) have given this power to other people. My (Blackrock) say is final! #Observers are allowed if both players agree to this. In grand finals observers cannot be rejected. #Drones that have the intention to join Overmind are allowed to join. #Have fun and be your best self! King's League This is the main tournament and will be in a Round Robin setting. This means all participants will face each other once in a competition. Rules #Every match will be a best of four! This means there can be a tie (2-2) #If the match results into a win the winner will be awarded 3 points. #If the match results into a tie both players will be awarded 1 point. #Every round has a weekly deadline (Sunday till Sunday) #Map Pool: see the Map Pool rule in the Global Rule section. #Each player is responsible for their own match and has to make sure their match is played AND updated on the cup page. #In the case that one or both players are unable to play their match that week they are allowed to postpone the match. Both players have to agree on a date and PM this to me (Blackrock). #Whenever a match has not been played both players will recieve a 3-0 loss and 0 points. Unless one of those players can prove they have done everything to make the match happen. Proof can for example be a screenshot, PM or e-mail.. ect. In that case that player recieves a 3-0 win and 3 points. #Mercy rule: Whenever the score of a match is 3-0 the fourth match will not be played. #Tie breaker: in the event of a tie for first place, the result of the match between these players determines the victor. If this match is also a tie the players play a grand final (BO5) to determine who will be crowned King! #In the event that more then two players are tied for first place the Game Difference ( Won Games - Lost Games = Game Difference) is used to determine the top two players. If the Game Difference is a tie, the tied players play a BO5 to determine the top two. After that the Tie breaker rule applies. #The winner will be crowned King of Overmind and be given a chance to defend this title in the next season. Knight's Cup This is the secondary tournament and will be in a Single Elimination setting. This means that the winners of each round advance to the next round whilst the losers are knocked out. Rules #Every match except the grand finals will be a best of three. #The grand finals will be a best of five. #The seeds will be random, also in the event of an odd number of players. #The Knight's cup will be seeded into the King's League schedule. What this means is, after an X amount of rounds in the League, the League will pause for a week. In that week a round of the Knight's cup will be played. So players will never have to play more then one match a week. The grand finals of the Knigt's Cup will be played the week after the final round in the King's League. These rounds will also have a seven day deadline ( Sunday till sunday) #In the case that one or both players are unable to play their match that week they are allowed to postpone the match. Both players have to agree on a date and PM this to me (Blackrock). #Whenever a match has not been played both players will be knocked out of the cup. Unless one of those players can prove they have done everything to make the match happen. Proof can for example be a screenshot, PM or e-mail.. ect. In that case that player advances. #Map Pool: see the Map Pool rule in the Global Rule section. #Each player is responsible for their own match and has to make sure their match is played AND updated on the cup page. #The winner will be named Knight of Overmind and be given a chance to defend this title in the next season. Additional info *The King's League standings will be updated weekly on the Overmind Wiki. *A Hall of Fame will be created where 1) the Kings and Knights will be honored with their achievements and 2) each season will be saved. *I (Blackrock) will provide a schedule and the appropriate environment. All you have to do is show up and play your matches! *The deadline for singing up will be on Saturday July 7 24:00. The schedule will come online on Sunday July 8. *These tournaments are long term with the intention to continue into more seasons. Keep in mind that this first season will be trial and error. I ask of our members coorparation and understanding if anything should change. Category:StarCraft Category:Tournaments Category:EU